Let Me Penetrate You
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Come Play, Boypussy, Dirty Talk

**Let Me Penetrate You**

The coffee, a delicious Italian roast provided by June, is passed around, happy chattering can be heard around the house, and Peter Burke is extremely proud of himself. It isn't that he doesn't like Elizabeth's family, they just don't like him. He doesn't know why, but all of El's brothers and sisters are cold to him along with her parents. So it shocked him when El's nephew Blaine showed up at their house a couple of days ago and was genuinely nice to Peter. Now, with El called away by a client for a last minute menu change Peter is left alone with Blaine and his boyfriend of two years, Kurt.

The conversation is comfortable and not forced, something Peter has found to be difficult with members of El's family. Peter likes Blaine. Peter likes Blaine a lot. The youngest Anderson boy is sweet and charming and so, so in love with his boyfriend, Kurt that Peter sees a lot of his and El's relationship between the two of them. In the last few days Peter has bonded with Kurt, knowing that Kurt will never be fully accepted into the Anderson family, especially with the way the Anderson's feel about homosexuality. It must kill William to know that his youngest son is gay. Him and his wife, Winnie must be beside themselves with grief. Peter smiles to himself at the thought of William's sour face. God that man needs to loosen up.

"Can you tell us about any of the cases you're working on, Uncle Peter?" Blaine asks, tangling his finger's with Kurt's comfortably.

Uncle Peter. Peter is beside himself with glee at the thought of being part of El's family.

"Well, I can't go into detail but I can give you some basics. We've got a diamond thief on our hands right now and…" Peter begins to tell them excitedly when a knock at the door stops him.

"Excuse me," he says, heading to the door and pulling it open to reveal a smiling Neal Caffrey.

"I've got it! Ooh, I smell coffee," Neal says, stepping past Peter into the house.

"Now is not the time, Neal," Peter says, but it's too late.

Neal Caffrey is already working his charm on the two teenage boys sitting on his couch. He knows the look in Kurt's eyes, he's seen it in every woman Caffrey's even spoken to, but what shocks him is that the same look is reflected in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm Neal, Neal Caffrey. I work with Peter at the FBI," Neal says, extending his hand to a blushing Kurt.

"He's a con," Peter says, coming back into the living room and dropping into his chair.

"An ex-con," Neal corrects, letting go of Kurt's hand and taking Blaine's.

"You're Uncle Peter's CI?" Blaine asks, looking at Peter to be sure.

"How did you know that?" Neal asks, taking a seat next to the two boys on the sofa.

As Blaine begins to explain his relation to the Burkes, Peter's phone ring and he excuses himself to take the call.

"Burke," he says.

"_Peter, my car broke down. I need you to come get me at my client's house. She had my car towed. I'll text you the address._" Elizabeth says.

"Okay, El. I'll be there," Peter replies, disconnecting the call.

Peter walks back to the living room, following the sound of laughter.

"Oh, hey Peter, I was just telling Blainers and Kurtsie here about the time you let me lie a priest," Neal says.

"I need to go pick up El. Her car broke down. I'll be back. I expect you to behave yourself, Neal," Peter says, pointing at Neal as he closes the front door behind him.

Silence falls over the three of them. They sit, sipping coffee and Blaine and Kurt have a conversation with their eyes.

"So Neal," Kurt says, setting his cup of coffee in the table in front of him, "Have you ever fucked a boy with a pussy?"

The question takes Neal by surprise and he chokes on the coffee in his mouth, grabbing for a napkin in front of him and covering his mouth with it as he coughed to clear his lungs. As Neal gets his breathing under control he eyes Blaine and Kurt, trying to figure out if they were pranking him. He watches as Blaine's fingers trail the seam of Kurt's slacks, pressing firmly near the top. Kurt moans softly, scooting to the edge of his seat and pressing closer to Blaine's teasing fingers.

"You have one?" Neal asks, eyes still trained on Blaine's fingers rubbing up and down Kurt's crotch.

"Yes," Kurt hisses, leaning back and spreading his legs open.

"You want me inside?" Neal asks, licking his lips.

"On one condition," Kurt says, stopping Blaine's hand with his own.

Neal's eyes lift from the boy's hands and lock with Kurt's, "Anything," he says.

"My pussy, you can have, but my ass belongs to Blaine, and he gets to play too," Kurt says.

"I want to be inside of his ass while you fuck his tight, wet pussy," Blaine says, shaking his hand free from Kurt's and moving to finger open the button and zip of Kurt's fly.

Neal nods, standing from his seat and removing his jacket, tie, and dress shirt. He gets on his knees on the couch and begins work on Blaine's bowtie, vest, and shirt, kissing his neck after he removes each article of clothing from the boy.

"How old are you?" Neal asks, licking around the shell of Blaine's ear and palming over the boy's hardening cock.

"I'm eighteen and Kurt is nineteen," Blaine replies, making quick work of Kurt's clothes.

Neal pulls Blaine from the couch, removing Blaine's pants and his own in a matter of seconds all while he watches Kurt part the glistening lips of his pink pussy and circle a finger over his exposed clit.

Neal's mouth waters at the sight of this nineteen year old boy playing with his bare pussy, putting on a show just for him.

"I want inside of him first. I'll sit him on my lap and then you can fuck him like an animal until we all come and we fill his tight little ass and pussy up with big loads of come. Now, this is assuming that you are STD and disease free because I won't put Kurt and myself in that kind of danger," Blaine says, pulling Neal into a quick, sloppy kiss.

"I'm clean,' Neal says when they break apart.

"Perfect," Blaine says, "You just sit there and watch, Caffrey,"

Blaine pushes Neal into a sitting position on the coffee table and drops to his knees in front of Kurt's spread legs. His tanned fingers dip into Kurt's wet pussy, gathering some of his juices and trailing them down to his puckered asshole. Gently, Blaine begins to twist two of his wet fingers into Kurt's ass, making the boy arch up and moan. Kurt's finger's tangle in Blaine's hair and push his face into his soaked pussy. Blaine slurps around the lips of Kurt's cunt making a wet mess of the boy beneath him. He leans back a bit from Kurt's pussy and spits the juices and saliva he collected onto his fingers thrusting into Kurt's bottom.

Kurt's toes curl into the end of the couch as a third finger is added and Blaine sucks sharply at his clit. His pussy clenches and he comes, squirting Blaine's face with his arousal. Blaine sits, back on his knees and helps Kurt stand on his shaky legs. Quickly, Blaine replaces Kurt on the couch and helps Kurt lower himself down on his cock. When Blaine is completely sheathed in Kurt's ass he presses Kurt back to his chest and lifts Kurt's legs up and apart, exposing his empty, wet hole to Neal.

Neal roughly fists the base of his cock to keep from coming and on legs made of jelly he makes his way over to the two boys. Guiding his cock to Kurt's pussy he rubs the tip around in the wetness before sliding inside, moaning at the tightness of Kurt's pussy and the feeling of the other boy's cock inside of Kurt's ass.

"Fuck me Neal. Abuse my tight little pussy with the fat convict cock," Kurt moans, pulling Neal to him for a kiss.

Neal wastes no time trying to be a gentle lover and begins pounding into Kurt, little gushes of fluid shooting out around his cock and he fucks the poor boy raw. Blaine's eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily before Neal even has a good rhythm built up.

"You like that, baby? You like this con cock tearing your little pussy apart?" Neal asks, leaning back to watch his cock split the boy's pussy apart at a bruising pace.

"Oh fucking God! Yes, yes, Neal. Fuck my little pussy. Come in my wrecked pussy," Kurt cries, clenching and coming around Neal's cock, covering the base of Neal's cock and his balls with the sticky liquid squirting out of Kurt's used pussy.

Blaine bites into Kurt's shoulder, lifting his hips up and exploding inside of Kurt's ass. Neal pulls the two boys into a three way kiss, moving a hand down Kurt's belly to pinch and rub at his clit. Kurt throws his head back and comes again, screaming Neal's name at the top of his lungs. Neal pounds himself into Kurt's sloppy cunt, filling him with his warm come. As soon as Neal comes down from his orgasm, Kurt and Blaine push him back.

Kurt lifts himself from Blaine's cock and drops down on the couch beside him. Blaine slides to his knees on the floor in front of Kurt again and dives between Kurt's legs, sucking Neal's come from Kurt's wrecked pussy.

Kurt whimpers, digging his finger into Blaine's hair.

"Stop, Blaine. I can't come again," Kurt says, pushing Blaine away.

Blaine sits back on his knees and is pulled into a kiss by Neal. The three of them make quick work of cleaning up the living room.

The coffee, a delicious Italian roast provided by June, is passed around, happy chattering can be heard around the house, and Neal Caffrey is extremely proud of himself.

"Hey, Neal," El says, waving as she hangs up her purse and kicks off her shoes,

"Hey, El. Peter, we can talk Monday," Neal says, gathering his belongings and making a quick exit.

Peter follows Neal out as Blaine and Kurt smile at each other and link hands, following after Elizabeth into the kitchen.

What Peter doesn't know won't kill him.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
